Noblesse
by Hermystic
Summary: Bilbon Sacquet n'est définitivement pas à l'aise en présence de Thorin tandis qu'il se pose beaucoup de questions. Et si une discussion au coin du feu mettait les choses au clair ?


**Titre :** Noblesse

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing :** Bilbo/Thorin

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à Tolkien !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Je me lance : ceci est mon premier texte dans le fandom The Hobbit. Donc je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il vaut ni si je respecte le caractère des personnages n'ayant jamais écrit sur cet univers … J'ai fait au mieux en sachant que cela fait un moment que j'ai lu le livre et vu les films ... Enfin dernière précision et non des moindres, cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème " **Noblesse** " en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Bilbo se sentait minuscule à côté de Thorin. Encore plus qu'il ne l'est habituellement ! Il ne savait définitivement pas comment se comporter devant l'héritier du Royaume sous la Montagne ayant reçu une noble éducation au contraire de Bilbo qui était allé à l'école du village. Bien que loin de son royaume, Thorin en imposait toujours par son aura fascinant toutes les personnes en face de lui et qui n'étaient nullement habituées à une telle présence en face d'elles.

Cela faisait rire la Compagnie des Nains qui voyaient bien que Bilbo n'avait pas l'habitude de l'étiquette propre aux Nains en présence de Thorin bien qu'il était à l'écart dans le cottage du Hobbit. Le début de la quête ne s'arrangea guère quand ils se mirent en route. Bilbo sentait en permanence le regard de Thorin lui vriller le dos et il n'était pas à l'aise.

Il ne savait que faire pour remédier à la situation qui commençait à devenir pesante. Alors quand tout le monde fut couché, il resta aux côtés de Thorin près du feu espérant trouver les bons mots. Mais rien ne vint.

« Tu ne vas pas te coucher Bilbon Sacquet ? Demanda Thorin en gardant les yeux fixés sur le feu,

\- Je ne pense pas réussir à m'endormir de sitôt, grogna Bilbo,

\- Vraiment ? Demanda distraitement Thorin en jetant un œil à son voisin,

\- Oui ! Et je pense que vous savez pourquoi … Murmura-t-il ne voulant pas réveiller ses compagnons de route,

\- Non, je ne vois pas. Dit Thorin le dos raide,

\- Vous doutez de moi ! Du choix de Gandalf pour me faire intégrer la compagnie ! Dit Bilbo qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler le volume de sa voix, mais vous n'avez plus le choix maintenant que nous sommes en route, poursuivit-il en se modérant à nouveau,

\- Exact, dit Thorin en se redressant de toute sa hauteur de nain,

\- Alors est-ce une raison pour être encore et toujours sur mon dos en sachant tout ce que je viens de vous dire ?! Acheva le Hobbit en s'en voulant d'avoir une voix aussi faible face à son interlocuteur,

\- Certes non mais … Quelque chose en toi m'intrigue Bilbo, murmura le nain le regard fixé sur le feu. »

Bilbo fut saisi par la réponse qui n'était pas vraiment celle qu'il attendait. Il ne sut que dire pour lui répondre car il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait intriguer Thorin chez sa personne. Après tout il était un Hobbit sans histoires qui aimait se réfugier dans les livres tout en étant confortablement installé sur le banc sous la fenêtre de son trou.

« Tu as le cœur bon et juste Bilbo Sacquet, tu as un don pour trouver de bonnes choses en chacun de nous même quand nous sommes meurtris au plus profond de nos âmes, murmura Thorin en fermant les yeux,

\- C'est vrai, il y a du bon partout et je refuse de croire que cette quête soit faite uniquement dans un seul but … Parce que ce n'est jamais pour un seul but mais pour plusieurs buts que nous faisons tout ça, dit Bilbo en englobant d'un bras l'ensemble de la compagnie,

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Demanda Thorin,

\- Oh hé bien j'ai besoin de voir du pays … Dit le Hobbit avec légèreté,

\- Uniquement ça ? Fit Thorin perplexe en le regardant,

\- Touché … Soupira Bilbo, je pense sincèrement que la Compagnie ne peut vous aider à sortir des ténèbres où vous plongez au risque de ne pas pouvoir vous en sortir puisqu'ils ont vécu à vos côtés. Alors je pensais que peut-être … Une personne étrangère vous aiderait à voir le jour sous un monde meilleur, finit-il gêné en regardant Thorin. »

Thorin se tourna complètement vers Bilbo qui fut heureux que l'obscurité le dissimule à moitié suite à son aveu. Il voulut se détourner mais une main se posa sur son épaule pour la presser tandis que Thorin se pencha pour lui murmurer que c'était tout à son honneur faisant ainsi trembler Bilbo sous l'intonation si particulière de la voix de Thorin. Celui-ci se recula de plusieurs pas signifiant là que la conversation était finie et qu'il était temps pour eux de se reposer. Bilbo resta immobile espérant sincèrement que leur conversation porterait leurs fruits en sachant qu'il ne donnait pas chère de sa peau. Parce que la voix et le regard de Thorin avaient quelque chose d'envoûtant et il espérait sincèrement pouvoir réveiller quelque chose de positif en lui s'il arrivait à l'animer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sur ces propos, il finit par se blottir sous sa couche ignorant que, dans l'obscurité, un regard songeur le fixait, touché plus que de raison par les propos du Hobbit.

* * *

En espérant sincèrement que cette lecture vous ait plu ! :-)


End file.
